Naruto: Mercenary of Olympus
by Magnus Black
Summary: The Olympians had an ace under their sleeve, a mercenary that does all of their dirty work. Naruto, the bitter son of Zeus. Contains uhh... Not too sure yet but *Shrug* Who knows? (Just a little skit I made) *Edit* OCC Naruto! -.- To that one guy...


**25/02/2017**

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Percy Jackson!

 **The Mercenary of Olympus**

;0

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For many millennia, the offspring of Kronos had been living in their stronghold labelled Mount Olympus. High above civilization each ancient being ruled over their various domains with apathetic interest. From time to time a god or goddess would descend into the human world and live amongst them for various amounts of time or sire a child, which were called demigods, half human and half god. What attracted each immortal being was the rare power very few humans have.

The ability to see through the mist.

However each ancient being, had lived for millennia, therefore abandoning their duties as a parent without another thought. They had no consequence with their immortal lives so they wouldn't care over a mere mortal. To them, they were simply entertainment for their boring, immortal lives.

This made their children rather... bitter, towards their godly parent. And a perfect example of a bitter child is the one blonde boy on each god and goddess mind.

"Where is he?" A tired voice of the King of Olympus spoke. His face was handsome, with ageing wrinkles he could remove any time, a neatly trimmed beard and a pinstripe suit was his usual appearance nowadays.

"He should be here soon, husband" Hera spoke with a slight bitter tone in her speech. And a few moments later the giant doors of olympus was kicked wide open loudly, and walked in was the blonde boy that was on everyone's mind. He was a tall and dignified young man with golden hair falling past his eyebrows, perfectly kept. His face was handsome with an elegant face, his eyes blazing crimson with 3 black dots spinning lazily that was obviously not human. His aura gave off an mysterious radiance that would make anyone wither in fear.

He wore a simple white robe that hung off his waist and flung over his right shoulder with a golden pin holding it all together. His body was perfect, like a golden-proportioned body where people would drool upon as it emanates majesty that would makes flames be afraid to come close.

"Zeus..." The boy's spoke icily smooth as he bowed.

"Son..." The boys eyes glowed dangerous red and clenched his fist tightly.

"You summoned?" The boy asked as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes..." Zeus voice hitched as he stared at his son's crimson eyes, he couldn't talk as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. Zeus felt his wife give him a gentle, reassuring squeeze and Zeus calmed down.

"I-I have another mission for you..."

"You could have sent it to me by the eagles." He snapped as Zeus hesitated.

"It's important."

"Fine then, what is so important you had to summon me all the way here." He glared.

"M-My lightning bolt, has been stolen." Zeus said weakly as the boy paused before an all-too-familiar arrogant smirk played on his lips.

"Hoh?, And you want me to do what about it?"

"I want you to retrieve it, you'll be paid as usual."

"Very well then, where do I retrieve it from?" He laughed mockingly.

"I suspect a boy, named Percy Jackson has stolen it. I want you to retrieve it to me as soon as possible and kill the boy if need be." Zeus said slightly confidently as Poseidon grounded his teeth in outrage. Something which the boy noticed and a smirk played his lips once again.

"Very interesting... A CHILD, stole your master bolt." He smirked as Poseidon shadowed the action mockingly.

"Just accept the mission" Zeus growled as the boy casually waved him off.

"Very well, I, Naruto Achilles Namikaze, accept" 'Naruto' spoke with a shark-like grin and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

 _Garden of Mount Olympus._

As soon as they were dismissed Poseidon immediatly dispersed in a large wave of water and teleported to the garden where he sensed where Naruto would be. The water travelled in the dark night under the illuminating moonlight and through the forest until it reformed and out came Poseidon wearing his ancient white robe, like Naruto's.

"Naruto..." Poseidon spoke towards the boy who stood by the lake, staring off into the moonlight.

"Hn?" The boy asked as he looked back with his glowing red eyes.

"I ask of you, no, beg of you. Please, do not kill my son."

"Son?"

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, he... he is innocent, please."

"That depends... On the price."

Poseidon bit his lip, until a amused smirk formed upon his lips. "You drive a hard bargain." Poseidon said as he put his hand out, which Naruto took, and immediatly Naruto's eyes turned into a glowing, beautiful blue with an aura surrounding his form. Naruto grinned wildly feeling a large amount of power adding into his own reserves.

"Very well, your _son_ will be spared" Naruto smirked and gave a mock bow, with his eyes still glowing blue. "So now if you excuse me, I have a date with destiny." Naruto said as Poseidon chuckled humorously and disappeared with a swirl of water.

"Come out, I know you're there... Aphrodite." Naruto said amusedly as out came from the bush was the most beautiful woman in the planet. She had long red hair that fell down and beautiful, seductive violet eyes. Her face was completely flawless with a pale complexion. She had overwhelmingly a large set of breasts attatched on on her and a slim waist with wide hips. She wore almost nothing except a thing white robe and a golden girdle attached to her waist.

"Naruto~" She purred seductively as she trailed kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Why don't you turn on those sexy eyes again, honey?" She traced her tongue over his jaw-line as Naruto's eyes blazed crimson and Aphrodite's insides clenched.

'This Percy-boy can wait.' Naruto thought before he got lost on the road of life and fell into the road of paradise.

* * *

 **This was just a little skit I made after I read a few Percy Jackson stories and got inspired by some tonight. Unsure if I'll do a regular update since im more focused on my other story but i'll definitely update when i'm in the mood.**

 **Enjoy ;)**


End file.
